Mega Man X (character)
Mega Man X, or Rockman X (ロックマンエックス, Rokkuman Ekkusu) in the Japanese version, commonly called "X", in Mega Man Zero series has others calling references, Unknown-X for his unkown identification in Mega Man Zero, Cyber Elf-X for his Cyber Elf form, Original-X to distinguish from Copy-X. X is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X furthermore serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Biometal Model X in Mega Man ZX. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. He is a Maverick Hunter who fights with his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Mavericks while he himself wishes nothing more than stopping to fight for good. Personality When X was created by Thomas Light, he was a one of a kind robot. Other than his precessors, including the original Mega Man, X possessed incredible abilities. He was capable of thinking, feeling and acting entirely on his own without special programming, being closer to a human being than anything before (and eventually, after). However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things and the fact that he had to achieve maturity like a human, he could become a threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his circuits endless times and in uncountable scenarios to render him as mature enough to tell right and wrong apart. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years and Light, already an old and exhausted man, would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a message of his warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until the testings were complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X however walked a different path. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA inluced on the UMD, showed Light actually speaking with X during his creation for multiple times, while he sealed him away in the original game without activating him once. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different from Mega Man X. Instead of fearing he would become a threat because of his immaturity, he actually feared that it would be the humans who were immature and not ready to live together with a robot that close to them by the time he finished his work. Instead, he wanted him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he's a pacifist at heart. He hates nothing more than fighting and wishes the war to finally stop so the damaged world could be repaired and humans and Reploids to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, which he regards as his best friend. Maverick War era Creation & Awakening X' creation by the hands of Thomas Light began at some point before Mega Man & Bass. He was designed to be a successor of the original Mega Man, superior in movement and power, as well as in individuality and independency. He was created with a unique system that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own. However, fearing that he would be a threat to the world because of the immaturity of his unexperienced ciruits (or because the world wasn't ready for him according to Maverick Hunter X), Light sealed him away in a capsule that would test the reliablitily of his circuits to prove his maturity. Said testing would take approximately 30 years and since he was already an old man, Light recorded a warning which he included on the capsules computer not to open the capsule until the internal systems allowed this. On September 16th 20XX, Mega Man X was sealed away. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found at in 2114 (according to Mega Man X' title screen) by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by X' blueprints Light had included on the computer as they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From the blueprints, Cain started developing his own version of X, which resulted in the creation of Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testings X did and because of this, more and more Reploids began to act strange and violent against humans and themselves. This phenomenon was called "Maverick" (Irregular in Japan) and after more and more incidents happend, the goverment decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling guilty because everything was to some degree his own fault, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. X, who had abilities far beyond any Reploid, could have easily become a SA-class Hunter, however, due to his hesitation and worrying, he was only categorized B-class. The Day of Σ Under Construction Mega Man X / Maverick Hunter X Mega Man X begins with X, expressing guilt because he had a part in creating the Reploids, joining the remaining Hunters, then led by Zero. With Zero's help, X eventually defeated the Mavericks and their head, Sigma, but at the cost of Zero's life. Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 picks up where Mega Man X left off, as the Hunters have tracked down the remaining Mavericks. The X-Hunters, a group of Mavericks who wish to destroy X, gather the parts of Zero's corpse, seeking to use them as bait to lure X to his destruction. X destroys the X-Hunters and gathers Zero's parts, eventually discovering that Sigma was behind the plot all along. (The player can choose to ignore the X-Hunters; in this case, a badly built Zero copy confronts X, but is defeated by X. This ending is considered non-canonical, as it is not reflected in later games.) X confronts and destroys Sigma once again, while the newly-rebuilt Zero destroys Sigma's central computer. Mega Man Xtreme Mega Man Xtreme is set between Mega Man X2 and X3. In this game, a hacker named Techno has invaded the Hunters' Mother Computer and is using the data of previous Mavericks against the organization. With the help of Middy, X goes into cyberspace, where he discovers that Sigma had "influenced" Techno. X accidentally destroys Techno, then learns that Middy is Techno's twin brother, and that destroying Techno destroyed Middy as well. X, crushed, challenges Sigma once again and defeats him, extracting a measure of vengeance. 7 Mega Man X3 Mega Man X3 reveals that there has been a period of peace after a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. This cure turns out to be an ineffectual placebo, however, and the Maverick Hunters find themselves overwhelmed with a massive Maverick uprising. X and Zero enter the fray and discover that the virus and Sigma are one and the same, explaining why Sigma keeps coming back. X and Zero destroy Sigma's new battle body (built by Doppler, who had been infected with the virus.) It is revealed but unbeknownst to X that his ultimate fate to save the human race would be to destroy Zero. This is a mildly misleading translation from the japanese version, which merely says that X knows in his heart that he is destined to fight Zero. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man Xtreme 2, which is set between X3 and X4, takes X and Zero to Laguz Island, where they battle the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth. X defeats Berkana and Zero defeat Gareth, and the two team up to defeat Sigma. Mega Man X4 Mega Man X4 reveals that Zero is the origin of the Sigma Virus. The Repliforce War breaks out, because the Maverick Hunters judged a faction of Reploids as Mavericks without good reason. X, though, was led away from the real targets by a spy of Sigma named Double and it was Zero this time who foiled Sigma's plan by hunting down the Repliforce and destroying its top officers and Sigma himself, killing a good friend named Colonel and Iris in the process. X, realizing that he was tricked and discovering that Sigma had set up the entire plan, became very frustrated and swiftly disposed of Double. This time, though, he was beginning to doubt his ability to remain sane, and he told Zero that if he ever were to go Maverick that Zero would have to take care of him. Mega Man X5 By Mega Man X5, the Repliforce has been completely wiped out. With peace restored, the Hunters hire several new officers, including Alia. Unfortunately, X gets into a confrontation with the Sigma Virus and accidentally spreads it all over Earth. This turns out to be yet another of Sigma's evil schemes. In addition, Sigma attempts to send the space colony Eurasia into the Earth, thus spreading the virus further, in order to awaken Zero's true self. Under one story possibility, X faces off with Zero after he ignored orders to report back to Base for a full physical check on his virus readings. In the other story possibility, the overwhelming amount of the virus becomes a catalyst that exposes Zero's true self. The later is considered to be the canon storyline. Sigma reveals to X that Zero's true form is the one that emerges when he is powered up with the Maverick Virus (this mechanic is also reflected during gameplay). As it turns out, Zero was the one who had spread the virus to Sigma during their first confrontation, as shown in a cutscene during Mega Man X4. Sigma also speaks of a mysterious new ally who built a body for him. He also says that this person is interested in Zero "as if he was his own father" and claims that he and X know each other well, because they were enemies in the past (obviously referring to the character od Dr. Wily form the Mega Man series). Once beaten, Sigma claims he will take down Zero with him. As X and Zero both lay damaged from Sigma's massive explosion, X stands over Zero's battered body, hoping for signs of life. Sigma's remains then fire a blast straight through X and Zero. Zero revives for just a moment, destroying Sigma's remains and then passing away. X was badly injured, and Dr. Light miraculously repaires him. Mega Man X6 During the Nightmare Outbreak in Mega Man X6, X is still coping with the loss of his friend, unaware that Zero is still alive. The Zero Nightmare - a clone of Zero created by an infected Reploid researcher named Gate (who was Alia's former colleague) - smears Zero's name and is promptly defeated by X. Upon doing this, Zero reveals himself again to an elated X. Together, they swear to eliminate the evil source of the Nightmares, and do so with Alia's help. Sigma is once again revealed to be a part of the catastrophe, and is defeated by X. X claims that he now has more important things to do, such as rebuilding the Earth, and if Sigma were to come back, he would defeat him again and again, as many times as it takes. After the battle he saves the remains of Gate for Alia to repair, because he knew what it was like to lose a colleague and didn't want to see any more innocent Reploids die. Alia thanks him for this, and they swear to try to rebuild the Earth. Mega Man X7 Months later shortly before the events of Mega Man X7, the Maverick Hunters were severely crippled as X retired from active duty to pursue more peaceful means to end the constant fighting. In his absence, a new Maverick-hunting faction known as "Red Alert" began hunting Mavericks, often with questionable tactics. Zero was summoned to the scene of a rampage in the city and found a young Reploid named Axl trying to flee Red Alert. He rescued Axl, and what ensued resulted in a harsh custody battle between the Hunters and Red Alert. X eventually returned to the Hunters and fought alongside Axl and Zero, eventually discovering Sigma back at it again, manipulating the whole fiasco from behind the scenes. The trio confronted the maniacal Reploid and defeated him once more. Mega Man X8 During the Jakob elevator incident in Mega Man X8, X is back once again investigating a crab-like Maverick in a forest. This time, he seems to have much more resolve for fighting, although there are times where he contemplates the need for peaceful resolutions. Along with Zero and Axl, he was able to travel to the Moon and stop Sigma and a new villain known as Lumine. This entailed plans to replace every Reploid with "New generation Reploids", which have a built in copy chip and are claimed to "go Maverick at will." However, the battle with Lumine left X dejected as his companion Axl was left comatose and the fact that the Reploid race would always be Mavericks. However with Zero's words, X is somewhat comforted and the duo returned to the Maverick Hunter base. Mega Man X Command Mission Under Construction The Elf War Under Construction Neo Arcadia era Mega Man Zero Under Construction Mega Man Zero 2 Under Construction Mega Man Zero 3 Under Construction Mega Man Zero 4 Under Construction Vile's Incident - Eden Dome, it's Sin and Rebirth Under Construction Mega Man ZX In Mega Man ZX it is implied that X reappears in the form of Biometal X which can be used by protagonists Vent and Aile to form Model X. X is the first Biometal found by the protagonists and always encourages them to fight for justice and assures them that what they are doing is right. Possibly because of its origins the other Biometals seem to know and show loyalty to it. Later on X is used as a template to combine with a second Biometal, which allows the protagonists to use the other Biometals. Arsenal *'Super strength' Like most robots, X has strength well above the normal human capacity. He can lift in the proximity of several thousand pounds, although the exact maximum is never revealed in the games. *'X-Buster' X's primary weapon is the X-Buster, described as Mega Buster Mark 17 in the first game. The X-Buster focuses energy from X's fusion reactor into a plasma bullet that causes physical damage upon impact. *'Weapon Copy' Like Mega Man before him, X has the ability to adapt the weapons systems of powerful Reploids that he has defeated into weapons he can use. These weapons come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. Of course, the Mega Man series convention of janken applies, and each boss character is weak to a different boss character's copied weapon. *'Wall kick' X has the ability to cling to vertical surfaces (e.g. walls). On a wall, X normally slides downward slowly, but by kicking off the surface of the wall he can gain height, and even rebound back to the wall to climb it. *'Emergency Acceleration System (Dash)' This ability is similar to Mega Man's slide maneuver in that it increases his speed, but unlike the slide, X is capable of using the ability to leap further than normal in a "dash jump," as well as dash from objects to which he is clinging. X first got the ability from the only mandatory capsule in the X series, in X1. He has apparently internalized the upgrade, although, in Maverick Hunter X, he can dash from the beginning. Inafune revealed that this is due to the fact that Maverick Hunter X is a remake of what X was supposed to be, and that X was originally intended to have the dash, but decided that, because players were already probably confused from the wall kick ability, having the dash too would probably either overwhelm players, or make them feel that it was too different from the original series. Some armor upgrades allow X to air dash, which is usually only used for puzzles, but can still be used as an evasive maneuver. In Mega Man X3, X is granted a choice of choosing one of four special upgrade chips, with one of the choices improving his dash, granting him the ability to air dash twice during a jump. In Mega Man X7 and X8, X can also air dash from the beginning, indicating that he has internalized this upgrade too. *'Armor systems' In each Mega Man X game, X can find upgrade capsules made by Dr. Light before he died. Each of these tanks contains a helmet part, arm armor, body armor, or leg armor. A hologram of Dr. Light greets X and explains the capabilities of the part in question before granting it to him. Until Mega Man X5, each of these four parts was part of a single suit of upgraded armor; in X5, X6 and X8, however, there are multiple different suits of upgraded armor, each with different abilities. For example, the Shadow armor allows X to stick to walls, and the Blade armor allows X to dash greater distances. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Playable Characters